In Your Footsteps:JakexFinn Way
by Luna Elune
Summary: The way the episode In Your Footsteps should be. JakexFinn,Yaoi,BoyxBoy,Slight Beastiality.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody! I just saw the episode of Adventure Time: In Your Footsteps, the one with the bear and was bombarded with plot bunnies raping my brain. And here is the product, hope you enjoy!

* * *

The music pounded loudly in a small forest clearing, a small group of candy people and Finn and Jake were dancing to the music. Finn shook his hips sensually to the sound of the music, Jake watched with lust evident in his eyes, barely dancing at all because he was to focused on Finn. Jake danced over to Finn, sneaking up behind him until he was close enough to put his arms around his waist. Finn jumped slightly before he noticed it was Jake then began grinding his hips onto Jakes. Finn smiled evily as Jakes breath hitched in his throat, "Hey Jake. You come here for something?" Finn accentuated his question with a hard grind onto Jakes groin. Jake groaned, "I came here for you baby." Jake said before taking Finns hand and leading him away from all the dancing and over to a small table. Jake sat down pulling Finn down onto his lap and kissed him hard on the lips. Finn moaned into the kiss as Jake ground his slight hard on with Finns. Finn suddenly seeing where this was going seperated from Jake, "Once we get home, ok?" Jake growled but nodded. Finn smiled and gave Jake a peck on the lips. "Im gonna get some snacks from the snack table." Jake nodded and quickly thought of something to make his hard on go away. Jake shivered as a mental image of Cinnamon Bun naked entered his mind and made his erection go away. Jake then noticed the bear humanoid that was just standing by the table. "Hey Im Jake." When the bear gave no response Jake repeated himself. "Hey Im Jake." The bear still did'nt respond. Jake became agitated and right when he was about to go off on this bear Finn came back to the table, arms full of snacks. "I got peanuts and PUNCH!" Finn punched the air at the word punch, then noticed the bear somewhat trying to copy his movements and laughed. The bear reached for some peanuts and ate them but he began choking. Finn gasped and got up quickly performing the heimlich but the bear was still choking. Finn quicly got out the Enchiridion and smacked the bear in the back with it. The bear coughed up the peanuts and fell to the gound, panting. Finn lay next to the bear and checked if he was alright. Jake felt a small pang of jealousy as Finn got close to the bear. "Its ok, he's fine!" Finn yelled out to the worried crowd who cheered and went back 2 dancing. Finn got back up and sat next to Jake who put his arm around him possesively.

* * *

Soon the party was over and Finn and Jake were headed home. Jake turned around and stared at the bear who was following them trying to walk on two legs."I think that bears trying to follow us home." Jake said agitated."Yeah I think your right." Finn said."Hey bear, you gonna come hang out with us?" Finn asked as he came close to him. Jake growled at his close proximety. The bear licked a leaf off of Finn and Jake growled again. Finn laughed,"Awesome." he said softly."I dont know Finn, this guy seems wierd." Jake said lip curling in a growl. Finn played with the bears teeth,"Yeah, hes totaly wierd." Finn said laughing. The bear tried copying his laugh and Finn watched laughing. Jake growled with jealousy. Later at home Jake watched as Finn did stuff and the Bear coppied him. Jake growled whenever Finn got close to the Bear."Come on Jake you do something for him to copy!" Finn said entusiastically. Jake rolled his eyes but complied anyways unable to resist Finns smile and entusiasm. He grabbed a broom and started sweeping saying:"Sweepy sweep sweep!" The Bear smacked him in the face and sent him flying. Finn gasped and ran over to Jake."Are you ok?" He asked worried."Yeah Im fine. But dont you think its getting pretty late? Its about time everyone went to there own homes." Jake said glaring at the bear."Yeah I guess your right Honey." Finn said sighing."Sorry Bear but you have to go." Finn said opening the door for him. The bear went outside and Finn closed the door on him."Im sorry Honey." Finn said kissing Jake softly. Jake turned the kiss heated and pushed Finn to the ground and climbed on top of him. Jake seperated from the kiss and picked Finn up and carried him upstairs. Jake lay Finn on the bed gently and descended on him.


	2. Chapter 2

The next chapter, here ya go!

* * *

Jake descended down onto Finn, connecting their lips. Finn moaned quietly into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Jakes neck. Jake lapped at Finn's bottom lip, asking for entance. Finn opened his mouth, letting Jakes tongue explore inside his warm, moist cavern. Finn moaned and tightened his hold around Jakes neck. Finn's moans started doing things to Jake's nether regions. Jake seperated from the kiss and slipped off his and Finn's shirts then descended onto the milky, creamy, smooth skin. He licked and nipped Finn's sensitive spots, delighting in Finn's cute little noises of pleasure. Jake backed up from Finn's body smirking at all the love bites he left. Finn whimpered and pulled Jake back down to his lips, moaning loudly into the kiss. Jake pulled away from the kiss and began kissing down Finn's body until he was at the hem of Finn's shorts. Jake unbuttoned and unzipped his shorts, pulling them down. Finn blushed as his cock was freed and tried to cover himself. Jake grabbed his hands and pulled them away."Your beautiful baby. You dont have to hide that." Jake said sincerely, kissing Finn's nose. Finn wrinkled it cutely and blushed. Jake smiled and enveloped Finn in a sweet, slow kiss. Finn sighed and wrapped his arms around Jakes neck again. Finn rolled them over so he was on top."My turn." Finn purred sexily. Finn kissed Jake harshly while he took Jakes pants off and threw them to the side, all while he was still kissing Jake. Finn pulled back, a hot blush on his face, and moved them so they were in a 69. Finn grabbed the base of Jakes cock and licked the tip slowly, then engulfed the entire length. Jake moaned and started licking around Finn's entrance. Finn mewled around Jake's cock, sending vibrations up the length and creating delicious pleasure. Jake pulled Finn's ass closer and licked around the twitching bud and then began eating him out. Finn cried out at the feeling, his mouth making an erotic popping noise as he pulled away from Jake's cock. Finn stroked Jake's cock, moaning and grinding down on Jake's tongue. Jake pulled his tongue from Finn's hole and gave it one last lick. Finn shivered and moved so his rose bud was hovering over Jake's cock. Finn grabbed Jake's cock and positioned it at his entrance. Finn lowered himself down so the tip was in. Finn moaned and pushed himself the rest of the way down. He cried out, back arching, head thrown back, as his prostate was struck. Jake groaned as Finn's walls clamed around him, pulling him in further. Finn let himself adjust then began moving. He moved up and down, Jake thrusting up as Finn went down. They moved together as one, neither knowing where one began and the other ended. Their endd were fast approaching. Jake reached out and began stroking Finn's neglected cock to the ryhthm of the love making."Cum baby, Cum for me." Jake leaned up and whispered in Finn's ear. Finn screamed Jake's name as he came, his cum spurting all over each of their chests. Jake groaned Finn's name as his walls spasamed and clenched around him sucking him in deeper as he came within his love, painting his insides white. They slumped against each other, panting and trying to catch their breath as they rode out the last waves of their orgasms."I love you baby." Jake whispered in Finns ear."I love you to Jakey." Finn whispered back. Jake pulled out, moaning slightly as his sensitive cock slid past Finn's velvety walls. Finn whimpered as he felt cum slowly oozing out of him. Jake pulled Finn down with him as he lay down. Finn cudled into Jakes chest."Goodnight." They whispered to each other as they fell asleep in each others arms.


End file.
